New Targonor Society Work Orders
Overview At any time after you reach level 25 Crafting, you can pick up work orders from any of the three New Targonor societies. Like other work orders, these work orders are repeatable. Note that the factional adjustments are the same regardless of the difficulty of the work order and regardless of the quality or completeness of work you do. The only requirement to get the faction adjustment is that you complete at least one item in a work orders to at least grade C quality. This means that if you are just aiming to grind some faction without also seeking experience, coin or other rewards, then you can just pick up a "grey" work order and make a single item from it to grade C and hand the work order in, for the full faction reward. The work orders here are always available for all three societies, even if you join one of the societies. This means that faction lost with two of them whilst being a member of the third, could be earned back, if you had a reason to wish to do that. The faction rewards are given below. New Targonor Trading Company Work Order Provider: Shani Umbertroe, New Targonor Trading Company Trade Master *+6 Thestra Artisans *+15 New Targonor Artisans *+30 New Targonor Trading Company *-10 Imperial Trade Organization *-10 Arcane Camarilla Arcane Camarilla Work Order Provider: Samkara, Arcane Camarilla Head Researcher *+3 Thestra Artisans *+3 New Targonor Artisans *+30 Arcane Camarilla *-10 New Targonor Trading Company *-10 Imperial Trade Organization Imperial Trade Organization Work Order Provider: Blake Nashven, Imperial Trade Organization Overseer *+3 Thestra Artisans *+3 New Targonor Artisans *+30 Imperial Trade Organization *-10 Arcane Camarilla *-10 New Targonor Trading Company Abandoning a Work Order If you are unable to complete a work order and you choose to abandon it, there is a small faction hit, as follows: *-1 Thestra Artisans *-1 New Targonor Artisans *-1 Arcane Camarilla or New Targonor Trading Company or Imperial Trade Organization The third line above is a faction hit for the society that the work order abandoned was intended for. For this reason, it is suggested you do not choose any work orders that are beyond your current ability to complete at least one recipe to grade C. Additional Rewards Successful completion of any of these work orders can sometimes also give rewards as well. For example, a level 32 crafter completed a "light blue" three-item work order for the Arcane Camarilla, making all three combines to grade A quality (but not 100%), and received the following item: Shadowforged Rasp Crafting Tool (Yellow) Required Level: 25 Crafting Item Level: 35 Stats: +39 Tool Effectiveness Work Order Cycling If you need to gain a lot of faction with one of the societies, you will quickly work through all the available work orders from that faction, and end up with being offered no more. If this happens, the only option available to you if you want to keep factioning, is to do a few work orders for one of the other two societies, as this causes them to cycle. After you have done perhaps 6-8 work orders from one or both of the others, they should start to be offered again at the society of choice. This does of course mean, that the rate of gain of faction is somewhat gated, as doing the work orders for the other factions actually loses you faction with the one you want to gain it with! However, the losses are only 10 faction/work-order, whereas the gains are 30 faction/work-order, so overall it does take you in the right direction. Category:Crafting